The Other Side of Henry
by GayTrainsAllTheWay
Summary: *humanized* Gordon knows about the types of kinks there were, as well as the ones Henry was into. But when Gordon puts on a tank top Henry wants to try a new kink.


As the bathroom door opened inside the master bedroom Henry scurried onto the bed. Steam escaped as the door opened, Gordon was finished with his shower. Still wet, his arms were glistening as drops of water rolled down. Henry gulped. Henry though Gordon wasn't aware about how he felt whenever he'd be wearing a tank top.

Henry got under the covers and laid there for a bit. When Gordon joined him, Henry scooted next to him resting his head on his chest. "I like this top."

"I'm aware." Replied Gordon.

"Oh? How'd you guess?" Wondered Henry as his finger circled around Gordon's chest.

Gordon brushed Henry's finger away, "You stare at me when I wear this."

Henry continued to move his finger around. "Why do they call it a wifebeater?"

"I don't know, and please stop that." Gordon answered.

"When I see you with this top, it makes me want to get beaten by you." Henry admitted.

Gordon wasn't sure what to say, he knew all the kinks there were, but surprised Henry was into this one! "If your trying to get me to beat you than stop while you're at it."

"You never want to do any of my kinks!" Henry claimed as he sat up and crossed his arms.

"I've spanked, I've done things with your feet, and other questionable things, but I'm not about to hit you." Gordon reminded.

"I'm giving you my permission to beat me, punish me! I'm dirty!" Henry demanded.

"No, for good sake, if your so dirty than go relieve yourself, you have a drawer full of things." Gordon pointed.

"What if you did other things instead of beating?" Henry wondered.

"Like what?"

"Rest your body on mine, I wanna feel squished." Henry explained.

It was pretty strange, but it wasn't the weirdest. But it was better than hitting Henry so Gordon followed and got on top of Henry. Henry's body was very warm, but that was expected. He heard Henry let out a noise.

"Is this it?" Questioned Gordon.

"No, I got a few other things."

"What's the next thing?"

"Tell me how I'm a filthy person." Henry ordered.

"Um...Your a dirty being." Said Gordon.

"You need to change your tone of voice, be more stern."

Gordon sighed and tried again. He looked at Henry. " _Your a dirty bitch._ "

"What are you gonna do about it?" Henry asked raising a brow.

"I don't know, you tell me." Gordon replied.

Henry was silent, then he spoke, " _Spit on me."_

"I think I'm done." Gordon responded as he sat up.

"Huh? But it was going well."

"I'm not ok with you being treated like crap even if you want it." shouted Gordon.

"But it's just something people like. Your not really treating like this every day, so it's not bad." Henry explained. "I know that you'd never hurt me, nor would you ever want to."

Gordon grunted.

"Maybe your taking things too serious."

Gordon reminded silent for a bit until, "What do you want me to do?"

Henry grinned. "I've been a very dirty person haven't I? Why not give me what I want?" Henry grabbed a whip from under the bed and handed it to Gordon.

"Oh? When did you get this." Gordon asked.

"Edward, he just had it, and let me have it." Answered Henry.

"I knew religious people were freaks." Muttered Gordon. He took the whip hit it against the bed.

Henry smirked and layed down. But Gordon gripped Henry by his hair.

"Mmm~" Henry moaned.

" _This what you wanted bitch?_ "

" _Mmhmmm_."

" _Kinky ass whore._ " With that Gordon hit Henry's ass with it. Henry whimpered, but there was also a small smile.

" _Oh~ I'm a dirty bitch_." Henry claimed.

"Damn right, come here."

Gordon's hand pulled Henry head forward into a kiss. Then he climbed on top him. At the same time Gordon pulled a dildo out of the lower drawer. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Henry. With the wave of his wrist he slapped Henry with it.

Henry giggled.

"Alright enough games, we know where this is going." Gordon claimed.

"I know, but can you tie me up?"

Gordon nodded, instead of using a ribbon he grabbed one of his belts and used that. But before doing that he spanked Henry with it. Henry bit his lip as it hit him. It wasn't very bad, but he liked the way it made his ass sting.

Once Henry was tied, Gordon blind folded Henry. He focused much better when Henry wasn't staring at him.

Henry's legs spread open, despite Gordon being bisexual he didn't like the idea of him giving oral or receiving anal sex.

Henry's mouth curved into a grin. Gordon then slapped Henry.

"What are you smiling on about?"

"Sorry daddy."

Gordon proceeded to undo his pants and lower his boxers. Henry's anus quivered. Slowly it entered, but Gordon jumped when Henry shouted-

"Lube daddy! Lube!"

"... _Keep your mouth shut whore."_

"Oh."

Gordon proceeded. Once fully inserted he let it sit there for a minute to feel out Henry's walls. How was did it remain tight?

Gordon then began to thrust.

"Mmm- mmm!"

"Sh!"

He went faster. His arms trembled as they were on the bed for support. But they had a hard time balancing with the bed shaking.

"T-The bed! Wall! _Ah~_ noise!" Henry tried tell Gordon about the noise they were making, "kids!"

Which Gordon was aware of who responded, "Fuck the kids!" He went faster, his climax was close.

"Ahh Gordon!" Henry shouted.

" _Louder bitch!_ " Demanded Gordon.

"I'm gonna-!" Henry warned.

Gordon was at his limit, in and out his body thrusted.

Finally...

"Fuck!" panted Gordon.

Seed spilled out from Henry. Gordon panted and laid aside. He pulled the blindfold away from Henry.

"Do you want me to untie you now?" Panted Gordon.

"No thanks, I like this."


End file.
